Los propósitos de Zhu Li
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Es Año nuevo. Varrick y Zhu Li se van a celebrar a un bar. Este fic participa en el reto temático "Sidra, Galletas y Villancicos" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


Disclaimer: _**The Legend of Korra **_es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático "**Sidra, Galletas y Villancicos**" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**_

Mi desafío fue que un personaje hable sobre sus **propósitos de Año Nuevo.**

* * *

31 de diciembre. La colorida y ruidosa pirotecnia se contemplaba a través de la enorme ventana.

Se encontraban en un costoso bar, festejando.

Con ambas familias lejos, la única opción que les quedaba en Año Nuevo, era irse a un lugar público y celebrar con escandalosos desconocidos.

Varrick había empezado a tomar hace horas. Quizá su deseo fuera empezar el año ebrio.

Zhu Li, como siempre, se encontraba a su lado, cuidando de él para que nada malo le pasara o cometiera algo estúpido.

Todos en el lugar tenían puestos sus respectivos gorros de fiesta y jugaban con sus matasuegras para hacer más divertido el ambiente.

—Damas y caballeros, se les informa que faltan diez minutos para las doce. Repito, diez minutos. Así que váyanse preparando, tomen de la mano a esa persona especial, si es que la tienen, y esperen ansiosos este nuevo año —anunció una voz grave que salía por todas las bocinas del local.

Varrick pidió una cerveza y comenzó a beber.

—Zhu Li, salgamos a la terraza. En este lugar no puedo oír bien mis propios pensamientos.

Ella asintió, obediente, y acompañó a su jefe al exterior.

—Sí que hace frío —dijo Varrick frotándose los brazos en un intento por darse calor.

—Señor, ¿quiere que vaya por su abrigo al auto? —Preguntó en tono preocupado. No quería que él se enfermara o tuviera un mal rato pasando frío.

—Tonterías, Zhu Li. Ya casi es Año Nuevo. No te puedes perder la cuenta regresiva sólo por ir a buscar algo al Satomóvil —Hizo una pausa— Además, tú puedes darme calor corporal, ¿cierto?

Ella rodó los ojos. Ya era costumbre que esto pasara cuando bebía. Se ponía meloso y pesado. Invadía su espacio personal y, a la mañana siguiente, no recordaba nada.

Le dio un largo trago a su cerveza, admirando el paisaje y comentó de la nada.

—Mis propósitos para este año 173 son: Hacerme aún más millonario, aparecer en alguna de mis películas, inventar alguno nuevo —enumeró con sus dedos—. Y quizá bajar de peso. ¿Crees que me veo gordo con esto puesto, Zhu Li? —Interrogó agarrando y estirando su ropa azul oscuro que no lo protegía del todo bien, dejando que sintiera un poco de frío.

Su asistente lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—Creo que luce perfecto, Señor.

—Gracias. Aprecio tu sinceridad. Tú siempre tan honesta y eficiente.

La voz grave anunció que faltaban cinco minutos para Año Nuevo.

—¿Y cuáles son tus propósitos, Zhu Li?

Ella se giró, como si la pregunta le hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

Lo pensó un poco, mirando la luna que luchaba por hacerse notar bajo las oscuras nubes.

—Supongo que hacer algo por el medio ambiente, pasar más tiempo con mi familia, adoptar un perrito, dicen que son buena compañía...

Varrick suspiró debido a los poco emocionantes propósitos de su compañera.

Ella le miró.

Al diablo todo. Lo más seguro era que mañana él no se acordaría de esto, de cualquier forma.

—Y... —continuó—. También deseo que te des cuenta de mi amor. Que me aprecies, que seas capaz de poner mi vida antes que la tuya, así como yo hago contigo. Que me recibas con una sonrisa cada mañana, y a la hora de dormir, me des un beso de buenas noches. Quiero que sepas que te amo, y quiero saber que tú también me amas —Le miró a los ojos todo el tiempo , esperando la reacción de Varrick.

Sus mejillas ardían y de su boca salía ansioso el vapor producto de la helada noche.

Varrick se quedó con la botella de cerveza a medio camino de sus labios, con su trago interrumpido y los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Me... amas? —preguntó con asombro sin poder creérselo. Al parecer su estado de embriaguez se le había bajado hasta los pies.

Abrió la boca, asustada.

¡Rayos! Se supone que estaba borracho. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Se imaginaba un comentario tonto, algo que arruinara el momento, cualquier cosa menos eso.

—Sí, Señor —contestó sincera.

Ya poco importaba si mañana él recordaba esta plática o no. Lo dicho, dicho estaba.

—Es curioso que lo digas. Porque —Se silenció por un segundo y tragó duro—. Yo siempre te he amado, Zhu Li —Era probable que el alcohol en su sangre le hiciera decir cosas que jamás admitiría en público. Pero ahí estaba él, declarando su amor.

Poco tiempo le dio para procesar sus palabras, un segundo después se encontraba la multitud haciendo la cuenta regresiva de diez a cero, a coro.

Miró a su alrededor. Rostros extraños, cubiertos en champaña, gritando, confeti adornando todo el local, globos que se iban volando hacia las estrellas, globos que se desinflaban, y fuegos artificiales, iluminando toda Ciudad República. Primero rojos, cambiando a blanco y luego a amarillo. Formas difíciles de descifrar, que estallaban en el cielo hipnotizando a más de una persona.

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo! —Se escucharon los gritos de todos.

Y entre tanto ruido, él la tomó de la cintura, y le besó. Su primer beso con ella.

Hubo fuegos artificiales, literalmente. Muchos de ellos.

Una canción alegre en otro idioma empezó a sonar mientras Varrick masajeaba delicadamente sus labios con la lengua.

Cedió el paso y ambos pudieron explorar las bocas del otro.

La de Varrick sabía a alcohol, algo fuerte. Fuerte como él. Y la manera en cómo se movía, tan salvaje y desesperada, producía descargas de emoción en todo su ser.

Zhu Li sabía dulce y ardiente. Tenía el aliento cálido, tan cálido que apenas la besó, provocó que todo el frío que alguna vez sintió en su vida, desapareciera.

Y en ese momento Zhu Li sólo quiso una cosa: Que aquel beso nunca acabara. Y que si llegaba a acabar, que Varrick no se olvidara de esa caricia mañana en la mañana. De preferencia que no se olvidara de ello nunca. Porque Zhu Li jamás lo iba a hacer.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

¡Felices fiestas a todos! :).


End file.
